Night Class
The Night Class is a group of aristocratic Vampires who attend Cross Academy and live on campus in the Moon Dormitory. The students are kept carefully segregated from the Day Class by the Prefects who do their best to keep the Night Class's secret hidden and protect the day class from them. Only a few of the vampires in the night class are given names in the manga/anime and only the small group closest to Kaname is ever really shown, most other members are usually black outlines in the backround, though there appears to be quite a few of them. The Night Class To the Day Class, the Night Class is just an elite group of students. The Night Class students are all extremely beautiful, so they have an obsessive fanbase among the Day Class students. At twilight, when the Night Class students leave their dormitory to attend classes, most of the Day Class girls are usually waiting to see them, and the prefects have to struggle to hold them back. The fact that the Night Class students are vampires is kept secret from the Day Class for years, but after Rido Kuran's Level E minions attack the academy, the Day Class girls eventually figure out the Night Class's true identities. At first they treated Hanabusa Aido very warily, but they eventually realized that he was still the same person as he was before, and they accepted the Night Class for who they were. The Dorm Leader The Dorm Leader of the Night Class is Kaname Kuran, the Pureblood, who is very respected among them. Between the Night Class and Kaname lies a very strong bond, and they follow any of his commands without complaint. The Night Class is a union of aristocratic vampires who accepted the condition of not drinking any human blood. Instead, to satisfy their hunger, they drink the blood tablets (of their own creation). The Vice President of the Night Class is Kaname's childhood friend, Takuma Ichijo. Kaname is already a very active-duty President, so Takuma doesn't get to do very much, but he got to sign paperwork when Kaname locked himself up in his room. It has been confirmed that the only reason that vampires have gathered at cross academy is because of Kaname Kuran's presence. As the highest pureblood of his kind, Kaname agreed to act as the Queen Bee and in his agreement with Kaien Cross, Kaname has full control over what happens with the Night class. Against the council During Rido's confrontation with Kaname, Rido reveals that Asato Ichijo wished him to get rid of all resistance to the council of Elders. The Night Class stood against the Level E army, eventually winning. Following the battle, they are warned by Toga Yagari that standing against the council will result in being outcast from vampire society, however Kaname reveals he has dispatched the council. When Cross Academy closed, the Night Class split up to be with their families. 336691.jpg 353200.jpg 375283.jpg 351963.jpg beautiful1.jpg night class.jpg|link=Night Class 435245.jpg|link=Night Class VampireKnightCast.jpg|Night Class with Guardians Minitokyo_Vampire_Knight_Scans_356398.jpg 18863.jpg See also *List of Night Class students *List of Night Class (new) students Category:Terms Category:Group